Rescue On Crocodile Isle
by DiddyKGal
Summary: The Kremlings have hatched up yet another kidnapping. But this time, it's not DK, It's Benjamin! Being forced to hand over the banana horde as ransom. I decide to risk my life to rescue my best friend. But i won't be going alone. Lexi Kong will be joining me on this adventure. Will i save my big brother, or will The Kremlings prevail? Read to find out...
1. Just A Normal Day On Kongo Bongo Island

**Guys, look. DiddyKGal's writing a new story.**

 **So, here it is! The newer version of my third project!**

 **This will be told in my POV, throughout the story.**

 **Now, beginning reading the story…**

It was peaceful on Kongo Bongo Island, The birds were chirping, and everybody was having a great day.

Me and my cousin Abe, were taking a walk, minding our business, and I was feeling rather down. My cousin was about a year older than I was, since I was nine. And he was ten. Just like my older brother, Benjamin, he cared for me deeply.

"I don't think I'll ever get a break from these bullies." I said, as Abe looked over at me, and smiled.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Reesie. Just ignore them Besides, you've got me, the girls, and Ben. To look out for you," He replied, patting my back.

I smiled at him, as we continued our walk.

We then saw a gang of three Kremlings, by the names: Jess, Antonio, and Nick. They stared at me evilly, showing angry smiles on their faces.

"Hey there, kids." Said Jess, "We just want to have some fun with, Reesie."

"Oh, butt out, you guys! What has my little cousin ever done to you?" Abe asked, glaring at the three.

"Oh, nothing, we just want to have her dead!" Nick exclaimed.

Hearing this, made me very frightened. I hid behind my older cousin, shaking in fear.

Jess, walked over to Abe. And shoved him down to the ground! Then, Jess grabbed me by my tail, and pinned me down. Showing an angry glare, he then raised his fist at my face. And was ready to attack!

One of the three, started kicking the back of my, with the sharp claws on their feet. It was very painful! As tears began to fill my eyes. Abe could only look on, and watch helplessly.

"Please, stop!" I cried, as tears poured down my eyes.

"Aww. Is the wittle baby monkey goanna start crying?" They then began laughing, as they did the same precess. Kicking the back of my head three more times, I was fearing that I was going to bleed out.

"Reesie!" Abe cried, trying to get to me. But the other two, had him blocked away.

"HEY!" Shouted a voice, that I knew very well. It was Benjamin, my older brother had just noticed the Kremlings, and was storming over to them.

"YOU'D BEST STAY AWAY FROM HER! YOU HEAR ME?!" Ben shouted, again. Preparing to attack the three Kremlings.

"OH CRAP! IT'S AN ADULT! LET'S BAIL, FELLAS!" The three reptiles fled As the two Kong's rushed over to me, I wasn't beaten up too badly, at all.

"You alright, Reesie?" Ben asked, then began checking me for any sign of injury. But however, didn't check the back of my head.

" Ben, I just can't stand those guys. They won't leave me, alone." I said, as tears poured down my face.

"I have to go, now. I'll see you two, later. And Ben, it's probably best if you stay with Reesie for the next few days. She's going to need you, those guys ran off as straight as they saw you."

"W-what do you mean, by that. Abe?" Ben asked.

"She'll explain it to you, when you two are home." Abe then ran off into the jungle, and headed for his home with his family.

Ben took me back to our home, and I sat on the living room sofa. Filled with dread.

Ben saw my upset expression, and gently patted my shoulder. I looked over to him, as he was giving me a soft smile.

"Hey, little buddy. What's bugging ya?" He asked.

"Well, those three Kremlings, started bullying me, again. But this time, two of them. Started kicking the back of my head." I looked away, but then. Ben saw that the back of my head was bleeding.

"H-h-how many times did they do this, to you?" He asked , filled with great concern.

"They did that to me four times." I replied, as tears flowed down my eyes.

"Oh, why I'd have to pound their faces in, for this!' Ben shouted, not taking his anger out on me. He gently hugged me warmly.

We then began hearing the sound of laughter, not too far away.

'Benjamin, walked out the front door, and saw the three Kremlings again. Ben glared angrily at the reptiles. As he was furious at them.

"IF ANT OF YOU, AND I MEAN ANY OF YOU EVER TOUCH MY SISTER LIKE THAT, AGAIN! YOU'LL PAY A PRICE YOU DON'T WANT TIO PAY!" Ben screamed in fury.

"Oooh." Said the three kids.

Ben walked back into the house, looking over to me. And sighed.

"I now know what Abe meant by that I should stay with you, little buddy." He said.

"He's right." I replied. "I would love to have you around, big buddy. That way, those Kremlinhs wouldn't try to attack me."

Ben chuckled, and walked over to me. He then gently petted my head.

"Let's take care of the back of you're head, little buddy. I don't want the girls to think that I did something to you."

For the next fifteen minutes, Ben took care of the back of my head. As the day wore on, Whenever I went on a walk, I was sure to have Ben with me. In case any of those Kremlings would try to attack me, again.

Soon, night began to fall. As the skies grew dark. Me and Ben had yet another very fun day, together.

We were sitting on the living room couch, thinking about the fun times we had just had. It was then, I began to drift off. I was indeed. Very tired.

"Aww. Is my little girl, feeling sleepy?" Ben asked, he would normally say this to me when I was a toddler. It didn't bother me too much, if he said this to me.

I weakly nodded my head. As I was able to keep my eyes open for a few seconds.

"Alright, little buddy. Let's get ya tucked into bed" Ben said sweetly. Picking me up, and holding me in his arms like a baby. He then started to carry me to my bedroom.

"Aww. Ben. You don't have to carry me to my bedroom." I said. Showing a cute smile for him.

"I know, but it's for you to get some sleep. My little sleepyhead." He gently petted my head, as he entered my room.

He walked over to my bed, and gently tucked me in under my covers.

"Goodnight, my big Benjamin- buddy." I said tiredly. As my eyes started to close. And I was slowly falling asleep.

"Goodnight, my little Reesie- buddy. I hope you have some sweet dreams."

"After having a fun day with you. It's possible" I replied.

Ben smiled at me, and gently planted a soft 'goodnight kiss' on my cheek. And gently petted my back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, little buddy." He said kindly.

"Ben, I can't sleep." I said in a weak voice. Unable to drift into my dreams.

Ben smiled at me, he always knew what to do if I couldn't sleep. And that, was the lullaby our mother would sing to me when I was a baby. And before they were sadly, murdered.

Ben let out a soft sigh, and remembered the lyrics.

 _Moonbeams and starlight. Magical twilight._

 _The warmest rains. Hear it whispering you're names._

 _Rainbows at midnight. Sparkling night skies._

 _Don't go away. Stay another day._

After the song had ended, as I was fast asleep. It would always work if I couldn't sleep a wink.

 **(A/N: The song you just read, was Jewel's Lullaby. From Rio 2. I don't own the song.)**

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Narrator's POV. Yep, this is the only time you'll see this! LOL!**

Back at the Kremlings base on Crocodile Isle. Their leader King K Rool, was trying to think of a plan. A plan to destroy the Kong's!

His teenage son, Jess walked into the room. He saw his old father working hard on a plan.

"Jess, did you find the banana horde, yet?" K Rool asked his fifteen year old son.

"Father, we been banana- thieving for years. There must be something we could do, for a plan."

"We did kidnap Donkey Kong, years ago. But he's too old to be kidnapped. Who else can we take? Have any ideas, my dear boy?" K Rool walked over to his son, and gently patted his scaly back.

Jess thought long and hard. Until, he then thought of who to kidnap, in exchange for the Kong's banana horde.

"How's about we kidnap… Benjamin?" He said in a evil voice.

"Isn't Benjamin that older brother of that little girl?" K Rool asked with delight in his eyes.

"Oh, yes father. He's the one we'd ought to take. If no one will hand the bananas over, like you tried last time. They'll never see him again!"

K Rool began to laugh evilly at his son's plot. It was their second attempt. And the Kremlings weren't going to lose. This time.,,

 **Welp, there you have it. I don't care if this is like DKC 2, this has been in my head for quite some time.**

 **So, if you read this. Be sure to tell you're friends! It will make this teenager happy as a goat!**

 **Alright, all of you get you're sleep. And I hope I'll see reviews for this!**

 **Goodnight, everyone. And my best big buddy in the world. DiddyKF1. Have a great day! :)**


	2. The Kidnapping Strikes Again

**Ready for more of this new story?!**

 **Of course you are!**

 **Now, read on…**

The sun shone brightly over Kongo Bongo, as birds chirped, everyone was chatting about the day before.

I was asleep in my bedroom, it was around 9:00. So, it was a perfect time for me to wake up.

Unless, someone had his own way of doing so.

I was still asleep, until I felt somebody tickling my neck. In a effort to wake me up.

It didn't take me too long to figure out, who it was… It was my older brother, Benjamin.

I started giggling slightly. As I then knew how I WAS going to wake up, this morning.

"Stophop…" I said sleepily. "Thathat tickleshickles…"

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo., little buddy." I heard my older sibling say. "Time to wake up, my little sleepyhead."

Giggling a few more times, I finally opened my hazel eyes. To see my brother, Benjamin, doing one his 'only' ways if it came to waking me up.

"Good morning, my little buddy." He said happily, giving me a loving smile. "Did ya sleep alright, last night, little buddy?"

"Yes, I did." I replied, smiling back at him. "After having a great day with you, yesterday. My dreams were very pleasant."

"That's what I love to hear, little buddy!" Ben said playfully. Lifting me out of my bed, and hugging me warmly.

I blushed red deeply. It would be very RARE that he would hug me, in the mornings like this. The most far I could remember, was when he did the exact same thing to me. This didn't bother me, too much at all.

"So, ya ready for another day of fun, with you're big brother?" He asked, hugging me even more.

"Why, of course I am! I wouldn't do anything else in the world, than to have fun, with you, big buddy!" I replied playfully. Smiling at my brother.

"Aww. Little buddy, you're so sweet!" Ben playfully tickled my feet. Causing me to let out a few giggles. "That's my good little girl!"

"D'awwhawhawhawhaw, Benhenhenhenhen!" I said through my giggling.

"It's true, little buddy. You're the sweetest little sister, I've ever had!" Ben replied, giving me a loving smile. As if he was our father.

"So, little buddy. Ready to have some more fun, today?"

"I sure am!" I giggled a few more times. As Ben lifted me onto his shoulders. And carried me out of my bedroom.

After we had breakfast, we went out into the Kongo Jungle. Starting to have a running race. I was a lot faster than Ben was, but he would always find ways to get ahead of me. And today, wasn't his lucky day, by any chance.

"C'mon, little buddy! You know I'm going to win!" Ben cried playfully. Running on all fours, trying his best to get ahead of me.

"Oh, you think so?!" I called back. Running on all fours as fast as I could.

I then tripped, causing me to fall onto my back. Ben stepped over to me. Smiling at me.

"Some fall, huh, little buddy?" Ben said. Helping me up to my feet. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright." I replied, smiling back at him.

Ben lifted me onto his lap, and he started hugging me, again.

"I don't know how many times we've had fun like this. It feels like such a long time. That I almost can't seem to remember." Ben said, petting my back.

"Me too. It does feel like a long time. But at least everyday, I always have you to keep me company. And I'm glad to have said that to you, Benjamin." I replied sweetly. Earning a huge loving smile, from my big brother.

"That's my sweet little girl! I love you so much, my little Reesie- buddy!" Ben playfully nibbled my face, as I began giggling. Showing a cute smile, in the process.

"Ben, I'm not a baby, anymore. I'll be turning ten in a few months." I said, giggling a few more times for him.

"I know, but it's like I've told you a hundred times. No matter how old you get, you'll always be my sweet little kid, to me, Reesie." Ben pointed out. Cuddling me even more, in a loving bear hug.

I couldn't help, but hug him back. He was after all, my sweet big buddy. We shared eerie giggles from each other. As for the rest of the day, was just plain old fun, for me and Benjamin.

The night was slowly arriving, as me and Ben turned in for the night. Feeling very tired, after having another fun day with each other.

 **Narrator's POV. WHY DID I LIE?! LOL!**

Meanwhile, the Kremlngs were at the two Kong's house. Hiding behind whatever they could find. They knew they had a mission to proceed. And that was to kidnap Benjamin. They slowly sneaked into the house, and went into Benjamin's room.

And then, there was silence… The Kremlings dashed out of the house, with their captive knocked out. They carried him to their master. And they were successful. This time…

 **My POV.**

 **[There will be times in this story, where the narrator will kick me out. And tell the story.]**

The next morning, I woke up. To find out, that Ben wasn't around to tickle me, to wake me up this time.

I searched the entire house, only to find out that he was nowhere to be seen!

"BENNNNNNNNNNN!" I called, as I began searching the island for my older brother. "WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU?!"

I continued my desperate search, until I heard the sound of people screaming, not too far away.

I rushed over to the middle of the jungle, where all of the Kong's were. Even Cranky. Despite being a ghost, like his wife, Wrinkly. Everyone was in a state of absolute panic.

"What's going on?" I asked everyone, as they turned around to face me.

"You're brother is nowhere to be seen!" Cassie cried. "We've been looking for him, all day!"

"So have i!" I exclaimed. "I can't find him, either!" I then saw a note, right by my feet. I picked it up, and read it in my head. After I read it, I was shocked!

"Everyone! I found a note, from King K Rool!" I cried, getting everyone's attention. They all crowded around me, hoping to hear me, clearly.

I opened my mouth, and read the note, to everyone.

" _To the yellow- bellied Kong family:"_

" _Har-arrrrrh! We've that Kong, Benjamin on Crocodile Isle! And if you ever want to see him again, hand over you're precious banana horde. Or you'll never see him, again!"_

The note was signed by: Kaptin K Rool.

"Oh, great!" Cranky complained. "That no good reptile, is dressing up as a pirate, again! And now, he's got our new protector of Kongo Bongo!"

"Well, we have to rescue him!" I cried. Not wanting to give everything, just to see him. "I'm going to Crocodile Isle! Like my uncle Diddy, and my aunt Dixie did to rescue DK! I 'm going to need all of the help I can get! Whose with me?

Everyone stared at me for a few seconds. And they started laughing. All except the girls, my cousin. Abe, and my uncle and aunt.

"Oh, look! Looks like this little monkey thinks she can go and save her big brother. Through a gang a big, bad, Kremling's!"

"You won't last five minutes, out there, on your own! You little, runt!" I heard other say. As they continued to insult me.

Tears started flowing down my eyes. Ever since our parents died. Benjamin was the closest thing I even had for a father. And being filled with worry, as the bigger, and older Kong's continued to reject me.

"EVERYONE, STOP!" Lexi cried, walking over to me. "If Reesie wants to go and save Ben. Then she can!" She turned over to me. "Reesie, I'm coming along with you. You're going to need some help on you're quest. And I'm that someone."

Everyone had heard this, they were now beginning to think that I could rescue Ben. They started cheering, wishing me luck,. Shaking my hand, And giving me supplies I'd need for my conquest.

"Good luck, sweetie." Said Dixie. Hugging me, I blushed. I felt like I was getting enough hugs from my older brother for one day.

"You're going to need it." Replied Diddy. Patting my head. "I sure hope you can rescue Benjamin, Reesie."

"She WILL! And she's going to have me on her side for the journey!" Lexi cried.

My knees began to shake, I was very excited for what I was going to be doing. I was going on my very first adventure. And this time, I wasn't the sidekick.

Funky Kong noticed the action, and swooped down. With his barrel plane, in hand.

"I'll take you two girls to Crocodile Isle! And you're journey is about to begin! Hop in, dudes!"

Me and Lexi hopped into the plane. As the engine started, the plane took off into the skies. I looked down, and saw my home growing smaller and smaller. I could also see everybody, waving at me and Lexi.

"GOOD LUCK, GIRLS!" We heard the Kong's cry. "YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT!"

We were out of Kongo Bongo Island, and we were now in a strange island that I've never seen. I've only heard about it once. When Ben told me the story, of how Diddy and Dixie, saved Donkey Kong from Kaptin K Rool.

But this time, I was going to rescue my brother from certain doom.

With our course set for Crocodile Isle. My first ever conquest to rescue Ben, was about to begin!

 **A HEROINE RIES UP TO THE PLATE! Will Benjamin be rescued? Will we survive? Will I ever shut up, and stop asking you the most ridiculous questions?... Maybe…**

 **That wraps up chapter two. I worked my butt off to get this written down!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope to see reviews for this story!**

 **Goodnight, everybody! :)**


	3. The Search On Gangplank Galleon

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I BRING YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER IN, RESCUE ON CROCODILE ISLE!**

 **(Applause)**

 **Now, read on…**

This was it! I was ready to start my newest adventure, and with my friend, Lexi with me. I felt like this would be no trouble at all.

Or, would it?...

As the strange island came into view, over our heads. Me and Lexi looked down. To see all of the locations, on Crocodile Isle.

Funky made a U- turn around the island, as we were trying to find a spot to land.

"Whoa! Talk about dangerous!" Lexi cried, She had to yell, from the plane's engine. "How are we going to find a place to land?!"

As far as I can remember." Said Funky. Looking at his surroundings. "Diddy and Dixie, went to _Gangplank Galleon,_ first. So that's where you two gals are heading off to start."

Far below, I noticed a deserted old pirate ship. Floating in a beautiful blue- green cove.

"There it is!" I cried, pointing to the ship. "That's it! That's where Diddy and Dixie went to start their rescue mission! Head down there, Funky!"

"Whatever you say, Reesie-dude!" Funky swooped down to the pirate ship. Making a smooth landing., me and Lexi hopped off of the plane, and bid our pilot farewell,. And started our first destination.

We peered over the upper deck, to see, that it was still crawling with Kremlings. After all these years.

"and you'd think they'd just give up on this piece of crap!" Lexi whispered. Trying to keep low from the reptiles.

"There must be some way we could distract them. Wait a second! Didn't Dixie give one of those Krem coins, from the adventure she had with Diddy?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact. I do! They'll be fighting over that coin before you know it, little buddy!"

Lexi reached into her backpack she had brought along, and grabbed the Krem coin. Tossing it far out of our view, we then began to hear massive shouting on deck.

"You'd best give that to me, if you know what's coming to you!" Said one Kremling.

"Hand it over, you low life piece of lizard bait!" Shouted another.

"Wait, guys. Why don't we share the coin?" Said the only kind hearted Kremling.

"… NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! " The two threw the other overboard. As we could help but laugh at the sight.

"Quick, while their distracted. Let's start our search." I whispered, leading the way.

Lexi followed close behind me, we began our search on the upper deck. There seemed to be no one in sight.

Not far from us, we could hear Kremlings laughing about Benjamin's kidnapping.

"So, what's Rool going to do with that Kong, Benjamin?" Asked one Kremling.

"Beats me. I'm just proud we've got somebody else taken besides Donkey Kong!" The second Kremling laughed harder than he ever did.

"So, where's Ben, again?" The first Kremling asked.

"Heck, I'll never tell!"

"And why's that?"

We've got monkey's on board!" The first Kremling cried, as he saw me and Lexi. "And hands and claws and deck! It's the Kong's! And it's not Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong! It's Lexi Kong, and, uh… What's the other one's name again?"

We were very lucky that the Kremlings were as dumb as they come. I rolled my eyes. I was glad they didn't know my name.

"It's Reesie Kong, you big dumb moron!" Another Kremling yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Lexi, what do we do? We're going to be attacked, at any moment!" I exclaimed. Feeling very helpless. "If only Ben was here. He'd know what to do at a time like this!"

"Reesie, this is you're quest. If you want to rescue Ben. Then you'll have to take what comes!"

She was then rudely interrupted. Seeing the Kremlings had their swords ready. They glared at the both of us. Snickering evilly.

"No more playing around, monkey's! Game over! Prepare to DIE!" The gang of reptiles started chasing us down. We ran on all fours, as fast as we could.

Up ahead, we saw the mast of Gangplank Galleon. I then had an idea.

"CLIMB, LEXI! CLIMB AS FAST AS YOU CAN! WITH ANY LUCK, THE KREMLINGS WON'T BE ABLE TO CATCH UP TO US!" I cried at the top of my lungs.

"I'm right behind you, little buddy!" Lexi exclaimed.

The two grabbed the mast's ropes and began climbing up with our monkey agility. We climbed up the mast, and thankfully, the Kremlings couldn't climb up the mast. With the swords in their hands. No matter how hard they tried.

 **(A/N: I'm listening to the DKC 2 soundtrack, as I write this. And if you're reading, the song's I'd go for will be: Klomps Romp Without SFX. Jib Jig, Lockerjaw's Saga. And Boss Bossa Nova. Each chapter, I'll let in the info on which pieces of the games music to listen to. And when to listen to that piece of music and it can either SNES or GBA.)**

The mast of the ship was crawling with Kremlings know as Klinger's. Sliding down from their ropes only to come back up, and do the same process. I looked around my surroundings, I didn't seem too frightened.

Lexi climbed a little bit faster than I did, but since she was older than me. I wasn't too bothered by this at all.

We continued our search. As we climbed. But no matter how loud I cried out, there was no sign of my brother anywhere.

"He's nowhere to be seen, here! But we must keep looking for him!" I said, trying to keep Lexi focused on the journey at hand.

"The mist on the mast of the ship only grew higher. As we could barely even see where we were. As we climbed blindly up the mast, we then saw a gang of Kremlings. And they weren't finished with us, yet.

"RUN!" I yelled, Lexi followed close behind. We were being chased down by the Kremlings, and they were ready to kill the both of us off!

"Stand still, Kong's! And no one gets hurt!" Shouted one Kremling.

"I think we have a nice cell, for you two! In our jail!" Shouted another in fury.

We then saw an opening, but when I looked down. It led into a ship hold, filled with water. I knew we had no choice. If we were going to escape from the Kremlings, then this was our only chance.

"Lexi, jump now!" I exclaimed. Urging her to proceed.

"Are you nuts?! We might drown in there! There isn't any open areas to take some air!"

"We're goanna have to try! Now, come on! They're almost here!" I plunged down, followed by Lexi. The Kremlings saw us falling, and then thinking that we were going to die. From such a deadly fall.

We fell into the ship's hold, and Lexi was right, there wasn't any places for us to take a breath.

We began swimming far down. Encountering no danger. Except for one problem…

We were running out air, and fast…

I turned my head, to notice that Lexi was lagging far behind. Trying her best to keep up. But with the lack of oxygen, I was trouble, to keep air in my lungs.

I grabbed Lexi's hand, and pulled her along. I was running out of oxygen really quickly. As I swam along, trying to keep Lexi alive.

"I have to save the both of us." I thought to myself, before my vision was going dark. As I was slowly passing out. I then saw a blue figure, rushing towards us. Before I passed out.

Air had filled my lungs and Lexi's. We then realized that one of the Kong's friends, Engaurde The Swordfish. He must've found us drowning. And coming to our aid.

The swordfish led us out the ship's hold., and we were safe from our fatal death. But there was yet, another deadly surprise yet to come.

We could hear the sound of an awful screech., that hurt our ears dreadfully. We looked up, and saw that it was once again, Krow!

Krow was the leader of this Kremling gang, and he wasn't going to let two little monkey's stop him again.

"The last time I've had trespassers, I tore open their bodies, and ate their insides! They were delicious. All trespassers must die. That includes you too!" Krow bellowed out screeching evilly.

I took several steps back, I was very frightened. I didn't want to fight this giant carnivorous bird! But if Benjamin was here. He'd stay by my side, and come up with a plan on how we could defeat him.

"Lexi! I've got an idea!" I shouted, getting her attention. "Do as I say, and we can take him down!"

"Rodger that, little buddy!" Lexi replied. She saw a few eggs, laying on the ground. She picked one up, as I did the same. We threw the eggs right in his face, causing yoke to splatter all over the place.

"It didn't take Krow long to get enraged. Picking up speed, he tried to grab one of us. But with our quick agility. We dodged everyone of his attacks.

"THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MEEEE!" Krow screamed in absolute fury.

Swooping down towards me, I grabbed the last I saw. And waited for the right timing, for him to come close enough.

He came close enough for me to attack. And I threw the final egg in his face. Falling straight into the ocean, me and Lexi looked down. And saw him plunging into the sea.

"Way to go, little buddy!" Lexi cried, exchanging a high five with me. "That's one place down. And who knows how many we have left to go!"

"C'mon, let's get outta here. We're one step closer to rescuing Ben!"

Funky was watching all the action. He swooped down, landing safely onto the ground.

"You gals ready for the next part of the island?" He asked.

"OH, YES WE ARE!" We said together.

"Then hop on in, girls! You're next destination is Crocodile Cauldron." He started up his plane engine, again as we were ready to start the second half of our journey.

The plane took off into the skies, one again. Our next destination was Crocodile Cauldron. And I was ready for what was going to come in my and Lexi's way!

 **HOLY CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPP! ME AND LEXI HAVE BEATEN KROW! ISN'T THAT GREAT, GUYS?!**

 **Well, I hope you like this chapter! This actually was a pretty long one, if you ask me.**

 **Alright, I'm going to head my desk, since I finished this new chapter!**

 **Goodbye, and good luck, everyone! :)**


	4. Ben's Frighting Story In K Rool's Keep

**HERE IT ISSSSS! THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS ARIRIVED!**

 **Now, read on…**

 **Oh, the music choice you'll listen are: Hot-Head Bop, Krook's March and Kannon's Klaim.**

The steaming hot volcano of Crocodile Cauldron. Was more boiling hot than ever. It was our next destination to rescue my older brother, Benjamin.

Funky landed me and Lexi, to a safe spot. This time, there were no Kremlings around. We waved good-bye to Funky, and he was off.

We started our voyage up the volcano, but the more we climbed, the more tired we would get.

I was leading the way, as Lexi was following close behind me. Our feet burned, our lungs were filled with smoke. And little bits of magma would hit us in either, our arms, and our faces. It was a painful climb up the sizzling hot magma filled volcano. But I knew I had a quest to complete.

And that was to rescue my big brother from K Rool, his teenage son, Jess. And the rest of his nasty gang.

We were almost to the top. When we saw a dead end, there was no way around it.

"We came up here, for nothing?" Lexi asked in a growling tone "What was the whole point of coming here, in the first place?"

"To find Ben." I replied, not wanting to give up on my conquest. "And we're not going to stop until we do!"

We then saw the dead end slowly turn sides. It was leading to another half of the volcano!

We darted as fast we could, on all fours. We ran past the second half of the volcano.

We then came across some a red spider. He recognized us, and walked over to me. And allowed me to hop onto his back. Lexi hopped onto the spider who was named, Sqiutter. And he led us, and got rid of any Kremlings who stood in our way.

"You sure are a nice spider." Said Lexi. "No wonder you like it, here. Don't you?"

Sqiutter nodded his head. And used his webs as platforms, to get over the huge gaps that stood in our way.

Sqiutter then stopped awhile later. He turned to us, and gave us a "This is as far as I go" look. We got off of Sqiutter. And bid our new animal friend farewell.

Sqiutter used one his eight legs to wave goodbye to us. And we continued our voyage.

After going through more of the volcano. We were now in a beautiful sparkling mine. With crystals seen as far the human eye could see.

"Would you look at this place." I said. Being amazed by the sight that stood before us. "It's so gorgeous, here."

"You can say that again, little buddy. It is a lovely sight to see." Lexi replied.

"The only time I heard about this place. Was when I was little. I think I was four, but Ben told me about the adventure Diddy and Dixie had, long ago."

"That's very interesting, little buddy. We should probably get some rest, Reesie." Lexi said, finding a place to rest for us to rest for the night.

I was extremely tired. After going through so much today. I passed out like a candle. Being unlit by someone. Lexi went to sleep, to. We knew that there was more to come, on this dangerous quest.

 **DiddyKF1's POV.**

K Rool's Keep was such a dreaded place for me to be. Inside my cell, I could see Kremling guards. Standing at their posts, keeping me held down.

I could see King K Rool, and his son, Jess. Coming over to me. Laughing at me. I glared angrily at the two reptiles. I was furious at them.

"You'd best let me go, or you'll be sorry you didn't!" I screamed in anger.

"SIR! WE HAVE INTRUDUERS IN THE MINES!" I heard a Kremling yell.

"Get on with it, then!" Jess said.

"Their two girls. One's taller than the other. And there's a small one."

"What are their names?"

"Lexi Kong, and Reesie Kong, sir."

After I heard this, my heart sank down to my knees. I was worried for my girlfriend's safety. But I was more concerned for my little sister! I was really hoping she wasn't hurt!

"What do you want us to do with them?" The Kremling asked.

"Kill them both! I WANT THEM DEAD! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" K Rool yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, sir!" The Kremling replied.

"You'd best not lay a signal claw on my girlfriend. R MY LITTLE SISTER! AND IF ANY OF YOU DO SO, I GIVE YOU SOMETHING YOU DON'T TO HAVE!"

"We'll see about that. Benjamin Kong!"

Jess laughed directly in my face. I didn't want to do nothing more than sock his upper jaw. I glared angrily at he two. I was indeed furious.

Jess and Rool, were walking out the room. Where I was being held. Jess turned his head towards mine.

"Sweet dreams, Kong! You'll be lucky to see you're precious little sister, and you're girlfriend. Before you watch them DIE!"

Jess walked out of my cell room. My heart began pounding. I was very frightened, to even think about my girlfriend, Lexi and my little sister, Reesie being killed!

The night was long for me. I just couldn't get to sleep. I was hoping my friends would be able to rescue me.

"I hope you'll be okay. My best little Reesie-buddy. I know you'll be able to stop K Rool, once and for all." I said to myself. Before I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

 **Oh boy. Such dread! And Ben's now going to see me and Lexi be killed?! That isn't an option!**

 **I'm signing off for tonight. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Goodnight, everyone! :)**


	5. Kleever's Return

**The music you'll listen to, will be: Hot-Head Bop, and Boss Bossa Nova.**

 **Now, read on…**

Our journey across Crocodile Cauldron, was far from over. From around every corner, Kremlings would try to sneak up on us, and attack. But being quick, we escaped their wrath.

W hitched a ride on a blue hot air balloon, and as we traveled, we then noticed that Crocodile Cauldron. Was like the volcano on our home island.

"I've seen the volcano, at home." Said Lexi. "This looks like the exact same, if you ask me, little buddy."

'You're right. It does look like the volcano from home. At least we're almost out of this place." I replied, looking around me. I could see something rushing towards us.

It looked like a sword of some sort. And it was coming right for us! I noticed the danger, and was close enough to the ledge, and jumped over the tiny gap that was left.

Lexi looked behind her, and saw the deadly sword, rushing towards her. Taking a leap of faith, she jumped over the gap where I was.

"KONG'S!" The sword whose was named Kleever said in a furious tone. Drawing closer to me and Lexi. "I thought I killed you two, off!"

"We're not Diddy and Dixie. We're Lexi, and Reesie." Lexi replied "What do you want with us? Sword face!"

"Just the usual. I WANT YOU DEAD!"Kleever screamed in absolute anger.

He started swinging himself like a mad man. We dodged most of his attacks. While I was trying to think of a plan, Lexi on the other hand, was having her own troubles.

Kleever dashed right towards her, and was able to stab himself into her arm!

"NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT, PUNK!" Lexi cried out in anger.

Up ahead, I saw some cannon balls. Just sitting there. I then hatched up an idea. Lexi rushed over to me, she was panting. She was tired of running. And wanted to get rid of this sword faced freak.

The both us, grabbed a few cannon balls. And chucked them directly at Kleever. This only made him madder by the second.

He started shooting himself right at us. But throwing those cannon balls, seemed to had an effect on him.

"He's not going down, easily!" I said. "But he's going down, one way or another!"

We threw a few more cannon balls at him. And he slowly shook, as he sank into the lava.

"Ha! We've got him!" Lexi cried. "That wasn't so bad, after all!"

But, our victory was short lived. Seeing the lava bubbling up, Kleever flew out the lava. Starting to act even more crazy than he was before. Me and Lexi, grabbed the last few cannon balls. We prepared for the final blow.

"Ready, Lexi?"

"I'm ready, little buddy! Let's show this rust bucket, what for!"

We threw the last two cannon balls at Kleever, and he then started to spin out of control.

We made it away, quickly. But as we did, we head him shout: "I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU TWO! AND WHEN I DO, YOU'LL BOTH BE DEAD!"

We saw funky, once again. Watching the action. He swooped down, and greeted us.

"Some fight! That was awesome to the vives!" Funky said.

"You're sure right!" I replied. "Now, where do we go to, next?"

"Krem Quay, of course!" Funky cried. "Now hop on in girls, and we'll be there in no time at all!"

Me and Lexi hopped into Funky's plane, as the pilot took to the skies. We could see no more of the volcano.

With two parts of the island down, we knew there was many more to go. I knew Benjamin was counting on me and Lexi to rescue him. And take down K Rool, once and for all.

Our journey was far from over. And we weren't going to rest, until we rescued my brother, Ben. From the gang of Kremlings

 **YES1 IT WAS A EVEN MATCH! THAT'S GREAT, ISN'T IT?!**

 **Welp, that's the fifth chapter. If I'm lucky, I'll try to write chapter twelve of Unbreakable Bonds.**

 **Goodbye, everyone! :)**


	6. K Rool's Plan Is Revealed

**IT'S TIME TO SIT DOWN, SHUT UP. AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **The music you'll listen to will be: Bayou Boogie.**

 **Now, read on…**

We were heading straight down for, Krem Quay. It was nothing too different from when Diddy and Dixie, came here many years ago.

Funky landed us in a safe spot. There was nothing around to jump out at us. Which was a good thing.

"I just hope you two survive here." Said Funky. "There will be many dangers lurking around here. So you'd best be careful."

"Don't worry about it, Funky." Lexi replied. "We'll make it out, alive."

"I wish you two, the best of luck. Now, I'm outta here. Let me know when you two are through here."

Funky took the skies, and was gone yet again. Me and Lexi continued our voyage. We knew it wouldn't be long before we came face- to face with the ruler of this piece of land.

We were absolutely disgusted at what we were seeing. There were half sunken Kremlings pirate ships, sticking out of the murky swamp water. Insects as far as the eye could see. And small snakes slithered along the shore.

"How are we going to get through here?" Lexi asked. "There seems to be no way around it."

I knew she was right, there was no way across. I began thinking of a plan to get across. Noticing something green coming towards us. I assumed it was a Kremling. Ready to attack!

But it wasn't, it was only Squawks The Parrot. A friend of ours. Had noticed us. And flew over to me and Lexi.

"Bwark! Hey, girls. What are you two doing here?" Squawks asked. "It's dangerous out here for you guys. And by the way, where's Benjamin?"

I quickly explained everything that had happened. And I told him the purpose of my quest.

"If you two are going to need help, then I'm the one you're looking for. I'll get you two across." Squawks declared.

Squawks crabbed me and Lexi by our shoulders, using his claws. Lifting us up into the air. He safely guided us through the murky water that surrounded us.

Squawks deposited us onto land. And looked over to us.

"This as far as I go. I'll help you two out, later. See you two later."

Squawks flew away from the both of us. We then continued our journey. I was still wondering how far we had to go, to rescue Ben from the Kremlings.

I was still leading the way. Since I was the leader, my mission was far from over. I knew that Ben was counting on me and Lexi to rescue him. And I wasn't going to stop, until this whole nightmare was over with. Once and for all.

As we traveled, the trees blocked out the moon. And it was as dark as midnight, in this dreadful place.

"What a dark, and gloomy place." Lexi observed. Looking around her. "At least we can see where were going. Right, little buddy?"

"Yes, you are. I'm hoping we make it out of here, soon. This place is giving me the creeps." I pointed out. "Let's make quick. And try to find a place to sleep for the night."

The night was silent and eerie. There were owls singing their nighttime chants. There was no Kremlings around, for once. We were safe, from danger.

It was a long day, we were very exhausted. And wanted to get some sleep, for the next half of this swamp. We closed our eyes, and began sleeping. We knew that more danger than we were already facing. Would be coming after us, Eventually.

 **DiddyKF1's POV.**

For those few days, I spent in K Rool's Keep. Was just the usual. Being insulted by Kremlings, and their leader. And the next in line. Jess, I wanted to do nothing more than to beat them down. But I knew if I tried to escape, I'd be killed off in a instant

K Rool and Jess, walked over to me. And were once again, laughing at my misery. I still glared at the two, I wanted them dead. Instead, I only got insulted even more.

"You're little friends are in Krem Quay, now. And I'm sending in my best men to kill them off." Said K Rolol. Giving me an evil smile.

"Try it, why doncha?" I replied. "They'll be able to take them down."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Jess added. "Father, why don't you tell our prisoner our plan to take over Kongo Bongo?" The young crocodile smirked evilly. And K Rool opened his mouth. And began to speak.

"You're the only one who is capable of protecting the island. And since this failed before. I'm going for it, again."

"Oh, yeah. What's that?" I asked. Not believing a word he was saying.

"The key to the Lost World, is the hoero of the island. And there's an ancient saying. On how it will go." K Roll cleared his throat. And began reciting what he remembered.

" _Behind these doors, a power lays._

 _A power that can be used in many ways._

 _Many lands can be conquered with it._

 _Anything it's controller sees fit_

 _But to open the doors, a hero has to bleed._

 _A hero who helps anyone in their time if need._

 _A hero, free from any greed._

 _Of all monkeys the most clever._

 _One smarter was born never._

 _For each drop of his blood that is spilled into the room._

 _One millimeter will open those doors that guard the chamber of doom."_

K Rool finished with his plan to take over my home. I was shocked after what I heard. But if it came to domination over Kongo Bongo. His plans would always fail.

"Wow. That's some awful poem." I said, before I started laughing my head off.

"SHUT UPPPP!" K Rool bellowed at the top of his lungs. "YOU'LL BE THE ONE TO DROP YOU'RE BLOOD!"

 **(A/N: The plan K Rool has, was from a DKC 2 fanfic I read three years ago.)**

I still wasn't believing a word he was saying to me. He only got angier by the second.

"All of you're friends and family will be destroyed. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'll let you think it over." Jess said. "Come on, father. Lets get out of here."

The two Kremlings left the scene. I was once again, alone. Now, I was reall y hoping that my little buddy, and my girlfriend could rescue me. Before any of this horrible madness was going to strike

 **DEATH?! I NEVER LIKED THAT WORD AT ALL!**

 **Alright, I'm leaving you with this new chapter.**

 **Goodbye, all of my fellow readers! :)**


	7. Kudgel And Klubba's Konmgtest

**SIT DOWN, SHUT UP. AND READ!**

 **The music you'll listen to will be: Bayou Boogie, and Boss Bossa Nova.**

 **Now, read on…**

The next morning, the trees were still covering the sunlight, with their huge branches. Blocking out any light that would like to travel down.

We continued our journey across Krem Quay, and I was still leading the way. With Lexi following close behind me. The dense wooded area of the swamp only grew more dense by the second, as we traveled.

"Wow. It's still as dark as a cave." Lexi said. " It's going to get darker the more we go through here, Reesie."

"I know, but I'm not going to rest until I find my brother." I replied, trying to keep my friend focused. "Now, let's keep moving."

Around sometime later, we were alone in the thickly wooded area. When we then began to hear some footsteps. Then suddenly, out of nowhere. Kremlings rushed out the bushes. Running towards me and Lexi.

"Looks like we've got ourselves some company, little buddy." Said Lexi.

"We have orders from our leader. Saying to kill you two little lassies off!" Shouted one Kremling.

"Oh, so you think so, huh?" I replied. Taking up the challenge.

"We're going to kill haul you two, and take you to our master, King K. Rool!"

"We'll just see about that!"

The Kremlings launched themselves at us. Only to get sidestepped, and pile one another. One Kremling, grabbed Lexi by the arm. And tried to whisk her away.

"Who do you think I am? A damsel in distress?" She asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Replied the lizard.

Lexi head-butted the Kremling, and he fell to the ground. Knocked out cold.

Meanwhile, a Kreling grabbed my tail. And hung me up in the air. Laughing in triumph.

"HEY GUYS! I GOT THE LITTLE GIRL!' He shouted.

For me, I NEVER liked getting my tail yanked. It rarely ever happened. And when it did, it irritated me, greatly.

Kicking the Kremling in the leg, he let go of me. Yelping in pain. I dashed for a nearby TNT barrel, that the Kremlings must've been so stupid to have let out.

When I picked it up, I could only hold up the barrel to my chest. It was quite heavy for me to carry.

"LEXI! FIND A SAFE PLACE TO HIDE!" I exclaimed. Preparing to throw the barrel at the nasty gang of reptiles.

I threw the barrel, just as lexi had found a safe place to hide from the explosion.

The explosion could be heard throughout the whole swampy area. The Kremlings were nowhere to be seen. As me and Lexi escaped our hiding place. We continued our mission across Krem Quay.

Several hours later. We were near the end of the swamp. When we suddenly saw a massive grey looking Kremling. Know as kudgel., raised his spiked club in the air.

But he wasn't alone…

Falling down from a huge tree, was another Kremling known as, Klubba. He was the color of a normal Kremling. But he looked more dangerous, with that even more spiked up club. This time, with blood on it!

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two little monkey's just taking a stroll around our land?!" Kudgel said, growling at Lexi and me.

I spoke up bravely. "We're here to rescue my older brother, Benjamin, from the Kremlings and their leader. K Rool!"

"Aww, this little lassie thinks she take down us?!" Klubba said, letting out a evil laugh. "In all of my years of killing off whoever trespassed my territory. I've never heard something as stupid as that!"

"We're going to take you two down!" Lexi yelled, ready to punch them first.

"Bring it on, girly!" The two said at once.

I noticed some TNT barrels, once again, just sitting there. This then gave me an idea.

"Lexi! Grab all the TNT barrels you can! This might just work!" I said, grabbing the first one. And waited to strike.

"I'm right behind you, little buddy!" Lexi shouted, grabbing one TNT barrel. She was able to hold it up a little bit better than I was.

We waited carefully, and soon, the two Kremlings came rushing towards us at high speeds. Throwing our barrels, the Kremlings fell on top of each other. Only to get back up, again.

Leaping into the air to create shock waves, we had to jump ourselves. To avid the shock waves.

Dodging their attacks. Kudgel and Klubba, swung their clubs at the both of us. We grabbed the last few remaining TNT barrels, and waited for the right time to attack!

"Ready, Lexi?"

"Ready, little buddy!"

Throwing the last four TNT barrels, the two were sent flying high into the air. And falling into the swampy lake.

"Seeing Funky, we signaled him to come down. He did, and he was ready to take us to our next destination.

"Ready to head off to Krazy Kremland?" Funky asked, starting up the planes engine.

"What's that place?" I asked.

"It's a run-down amusement park, that shut down many years ago. However, it's in repair. So, if I were in you're guy's shoes, I'd be very careful."

"We'll be alright, Funky. Now, let's go! We have to rescue my boyfriend!" Lexi cried, hopping into Funky's plane.

"I'm right behind you!" I replied. Leaping in the plane.

The engine started, sand we were now out of Krem Quay, and we were yet another step closer to rescuing my big brother, Ben. From certain doom.

" _Don't worry, big Benjamin-buddy. We're almost there."_


	8. Joy Rides Through Krazy Kremland

**TIME FOR CHAPTER EIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

 **The music you'll listen to will be: Disco Train.**

 **Now, read on…**

As we entered Krazy Kremland, there were several abandoned rides, games of chance and skill, and a broken down roller coaster. That was in obvious need of repair.

Funky landed us at the entrance to the old abandoned amusement park, and as we looked into the park from what we could see. Was the Kremlings. And this time, there were more then we could count.

We looked behind us, and noticed that Funky was already gone. And we were, once again. Alone.

We ventured inside, and so far. There were no Kremlings around to attack us. Which was a good thing.

As we continued on, we then saw the old abandoned roller coaster, we jumped onto the railing. And then realized… This would be the only way to proceed.

For me, I've never been on a roller coaster in my entire life. And I didn't want to start it off, now.

 **(A/N: It's true, I've never been on a roller coaster. ,And I'll never will! Remember kids, don't read this at home! LOL!)**

The coaster slowly made it's way up towards the top of railing. Suddenly making a very high speed downward the rails.

Lexi held onto my shoulders while held onto the front of the cart. I was very scared at the moment, and I wanted this insane madness to end!

Going through many wooden doors, as the railing only gotten worse. Half of the tracks were torn apart. And we were forced to jump from one roller coaster cart, to the next.

"If we keep this up, we'll be out of this place, before you know, Lexi!" I cried through the loud sound of the rushing carts.

The cart jumping, only grew more serve. Jumping through several shorter rails. And sso, the insane cart jumping, came to a close at last.

We continued on through the olden park. And there were no Kremlings around. And I was beginning to wonder, why.

"Looks like we're lucky, this time." Said Lexi. Now leading the way. "We're not in any trouble, this time."

"Don't count on it." Sais a deep voice from behind.

"Who's there?"

A massive muscle bound Kremling, known as Kruncha, stepped toward us. His towering body, frightened me severely. I stood there. Gulping several times.

Just then, we then saw more Kremlings than before. Surrounding me and Lexi.

"Games over, monkey's. Time to come with us!"

 **CLIFHANGER!**

 **Not much for me to say.**

 **Bye, guys.**


	9. King Zing's Fianl Stand

**Sorry if the previous chapter was so short. But I'm back!**

 **The music you'll listen to will be: Disco Train, Flight Of The Zinger, and Boss Bossa Nova.**

 **Now, read on…**

In hot pursuit, the Kremlings, and their leader, Kruncha. Chased me and Lexi down, throughout the park. Running on all fours, me and Lexi were now in grave danger. If we couldn't find a place to hide, we would be caught by the Kremlings, and be taken to their home island.

"Keep running!" I shouted, to Lexi. "Don't stop, until we find a place to hide, from these Kremlings!"

"Come here, Kong's!" Kruncha yelled. "We promise we won't hurt you!"

We kept running from the gang. But our hands and feet were so sore from all of the running, that I was lagging behind.

But, keeping up the pace, I continued running, as fast as my hands and feet could carry me.

"Reesie! We must hide in that Zinger hive!" Lexi exclaimed. Pointing to a Zinger hive, that would tower over all the others. "It's our only place to hide!"

Dashing into the infested Zinger hive. It was abandoned, no Zinger's were around. Me and Lexi were extremely lucky. We were safe from the Kremlings, for now. A t least for the time-being.

"The Zinger's must've died, years ago. No wonder, this place is deserted." Lexi said. Looking around our surroundings.

"Just be lucky, that we're not being chased, anymore. By the Kremlings." I replied. "And speaking of which. What ever happened to all their honey?"

"I'm guessing those reptiles took it all for themselves." Lexi explained. "Let's get a move on, Reesie."

The honey-combs inside the hive, were scattered, and torn apart. While some were barely even hanging off the walls, as well as those honey-combs falling, and causing such a racket, when they came down to the ground.

"Let's make quick, and get out of here!" I said. Now leading the way, once more. "This place is giving me the creeps, Lexi."

Hours, later. Entering into another, but larger, part of the hive. Coming across a giant Zinger, known as, King Zing. The ruler of all of the Zingers, on Kongo Bongo. And, here.

Buzzing angrily at me and Lexi. He flew straight down, at the both of us!

This was it! We were going to end up dead, in this very place! And I wouldn't be able to rescue my older brother, Benjamin, from K. Rool, and his gang of reptiles!

"BWARK!" We heard someone very familiar voice, we knew very well.

"SQUAWKS!" Me and Lexi declared happily. Squawks had seen the fight, unfold. And came slashing the Zinger, with his razor sharp talons.

Suddenly, even more Zingers, flew into the throne room. This was no problem for our parrot companion.

Slashing more and more Zingers. Squawks took down, King Zing's army, one by one.

King Zing, grew furious. Heading straight for Squawks, the parrot put his talons in front of himself. When their leader was close enough. Squawks razor sharp talons, stabbed the Zinger leader, right in the heart.

Falling to the ground and not moving a wing, King Zing, was dead. Once and for all.

Squawks, flew us out of the infested hive. Funky was already there. Waiting for us, to arrive. Where we were ready for our next destination.

"Ready for, Gloomy Gulch?" Funky asked the both of us.

"WE SURE ARE!" Lexi cried, hopping into Funky's plane.

I've heard abut Gloomy Gulch. And heard it was haunted by the ghosts of the island. Taking up all the courage, I could muster. I hopped into Funky's plane.

Heading out of Krazy Kremland. Gloomy Gulch, was the next place to go. Even though, it would be haunted by ghosts. I wasn't going to let ANYTHING stand in my way, from rescuing Ben from K. Rool. If it was the last thing, I would intend to do.

 **DiddyKF1's POV.**

The Kremlings were scattered about, preparing themselves for the massive plan that would take effect.

Horrified at the sights I was seeing through my own eyes. I stood there inside my cell. In complete dread. Concerned for my two best friends, I was hoping that they were on their way. To rescue me, and take down K. Rool, once and for all.

"Sir! The Kong girls, are in Gloomy gulch, now!" Said one Kremling.

"Good thing, those two ghosts of that area, are still around, to scare the little one. I'd bet she start crying!" Said K Rool, laughing in pride. "She'd run off, in a instant!"

I never liked it, whenever somebody would insult my little sister like that. I wanted to beat the crock down. For saying that, about her.

"She isn't scared, it would take more than you're crappy ghosts to make her, run off!" I said angrily. Glaring at the reptile.

"We'll see about that, Kong! Guards! Be sure to let, Kackle know about these two girls. And try to kill the smaller one, for our guest, Benjamin." K Rolol, snarled evilly at me.

My heart sank down to my knees. I knew Kackle was the most deadly ghost on the entire island. As Diddy had told me about on his quest, with Dixie!

"LEAVE HER, ALONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "IF YOU EVEN HURT HER, ONCE! I'LL BEAT ALL OF YOU LIZARDS, DOWN!"

"Father, the Lost World is miles from here." Said Jess. "What if those girls come here, and try to reclaim Benjamin?"

"We'll just kill them, off! That's what. Now, go tell the guards to head to the Lost World, Immediately! Is that clear, Jess?"

"Yes, father."

Jess, went out of the room. Telling the troops, to head to their destination. The Lost World.

"Well, look at the time. I must be going. Sleep well, Benjamin Kong." K TRool left my prison room. As I stood, grasping the metal bars. In complete anger, and fear.

" _Those ghosts are not going to lay one hand on my little buddy, or my girlfriend. They'll be here. I just know they will."_

 **Oh, boy. Looks like K Rool might get his way, after all.**

 **Next stop, Gloomy Gulch! Let's hope I'm not going to be scared, in there.**

 **And, Twin Cats, You're request for Unbreakable Bonds, is perfect. But I'm still trying to figuring out why Ben could be depressed.**

 **But in other words, hope you enjoyed chapter nine! Chapter ten's on the way!**

 **Goodbye, my fellow readers!**


	10. The Ghosts Of Gloomy gulch

**CHAPTER TEN, IS HERE!**

 **The music you'll listen to, will be: Forest Interlude, Haunted Chase,And Stickerbrush Symphony.**

 **Now, read on…**

There we were, in the haunted forest, known as Gloomy Gulch. One of the most haunted places on the island. And in fact, the only haunted place on the island.

Me and Lexi, were already starting the voyage through the forest. And for me, I've never been there, before. So, I was, indeed. Frightened.

This time, Lexi was leading the way, while I, was following behind her. Seeing a green and red ghost, he threw crates, barrels. And anything he could find. Throwing them at the both of us.

He cackled evilly in laughter, as he continued the same process.. One of the crates, almost hit my head. As I had to duck down, to avoid being hit.

"Stay close to me, Reesie." Lexi said. Grabbing my hand. "I don't want the either of us, getting lost."

"G-g-g-got it, Lexi." I said, trembling.

Heading far into the dense forest. We made our way in to a haunted mansion, of some sort. It looked very deserted, with windows, cracked from Kremlings. Me and Lexi, took no chances.

Minutes, later. We heard a ear wrenching screech. That could be heard throughout the place.

"Who's there?" Lexi asked, bravely. Looking around for the source of the voice.

The screech, only grew louder. It was so loud, we then saw another OF those roller coaster carts.

We hopped into the cart, as it slowly made it's way up, the steep railings. Heading straight down the rails, the both of us screamed. As we looked behind us. Kackle was still there! Waiting to kill us, off!

"CAN'T THIS CART GO ANY FASTER?!" I screamed. Through the sound of the rushing cart. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

The cart kept it's long way, through the track. Me and Lexi, were scared out of our minds, we wanted this madness to end!

Kackle rushed in on us, even closer. Preparing to kill the two of us.

Suddenly, the railing was spilt in two. There was no place to go. Me and Lexi, had to act. And quick!

Leaping from the cart, our chances of survival, were very slim.

Hours later. We woke up, in a bramble bushed area. Surrounded by the massive thorns, that towered over us.

We traveled through the thorn bushes. Until we then soon realized, it was getting extremely late. We had to get some sleep.

Finding a safe place for us to rest Me and Lexi, closed our eyes. And fell asleep. Hoping, by tomorrow. We would be another step closer. Another step closer, to rescuing, Ben.

 **There's chapter ten! I worked hard on it!**

 **Goodbye, my dear wonderful, fellow readers!**


	11. Krow's Return

**CHAPTER ELEVEN'S HERE! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **The music you'll listen to, will be: Stickerbrush Symphony, Forest Interlude, and Boss Bossa Nova.**

 **Now, read on…**

We arose from our slumber, in the bramble like area. Our minds, were filled with dread. Hoping that Ben would be somewhere around, this area.

Continuing our dangerous journey. Me and Lexi, were halfway through Gloomy Gulch. Our journey, was nearly over. And we were going to take no chances, whatsoever.

For us, climbing up the brambles, hurt our hands and feet, with those thorns, stabbing themselves into our fur. It was very painful, but we had to keep moving. K Rool's Keep, wasn't too far away. And we knew, that our long journey, was going to come to an end.

Finally up the brambles, we were finished with the first to last half, of the haunted forest. Hoping that there would no longer, be any danger, along the way.

Making our way through the forest. The wind, that surrounding us. The force of the wind, was so strong. That old dead trees, were flying, all over the place.

Making quick passage, through the intense wind. Me and Lexi, made it past, the overflowing wind filled part of the forest.

"Seems like a tornado, in there!" I said, as me and Lexi, kept together. "Let's keep on moving. We're almost there!"

Far into the dense forest, grew more open landscape. Until we soon realized, we then saw a ghost. But this ghost, looked awfully familiar.

I stood, shocked, and horrified, at who I was seeing. It was Krow! Our old enemy. And this time. He was ready for revenge.

 **Goodnight, guys. I'm tired, and I DON'T CARE IF THIS ONE IS SO SHORT!**

 **See you guys, tomorrow, with the huge question: Why is Krow, still alive?**


	12. A Family Reunion In K Rool's Keep

**THE QUESTION WILL BE RESPONDED, IN CHAPTER TWELVE!**

 **The music you'll listen to, will be: Boss Bossa Nova, Kroock's March, and In A Snowbound Land.**

 **Now, read on…**

"What's wrong, child? Surprised to see, me?" Krow said. "You really thought, I was done for?! HA! THIS TIME, YOU TWO, WILL BE THE ONES THATY WILL SUFFER A PAINFUL DEATH!"

We both stood there. Completely confused, on what was going on. Krow was still alive, and now. Me and Lexi, were in for it, big time.

"The last time, we beaten you. We threw eggs at you!" Lexi said.

"Oh, dear. There won't be any egg throwing, this time, lassie." He replied. "TIME TO DIE! COME FORTH, MY CHILDREN!"

Seeing multiple mini Necky's flying down at us. We dodged their every attack, Until, we then saw, a few barrels. Just sitting, there. Grabbing the few, we saw. We threw them, directly, at Kreepy Krow's face,. Despite being a ghost. He was still able to feel that pain, as he only grew madder, and madder, by the second.

Noticing that he was going up even higher, that he was. And seeing another mast. We began, yet, another climb up the mast.

Making it up the mast, as fast as we could. We were at the top of the ship like area. But this time, it looked a lot like the place, where we first fought Krow. Seeing Krow's children, trying to attack, us once more. And dodging their every attack. We then saw the last few barrels. And prepared to take Krow down, once and for all.

"Let's give this ghost bird, the final strike, Reesie!" Lexi exclaimed. Preparing to throw the last barrel, at Krow.

"I'm ready when you are, Lexi!" I replied.

We threw the last barrels, at Krow, and soon he was dead. Once and For all.

We continued through, the forest. Until, we then saw. K Rool's Keep. W e were now there, at long last. Our mission, was just about over.

"C'mon! Let's get moving, Lexi!" I declared, leading the way inside the frightening fortress. "At last! This long, hard, journey, is coming to a close!"

Entering inside the keep. Me and Lexi, kept low. Not wanting to be seen, by K Rool, Jess, or any of the Kremling guards, for that matter.

Keeping low, but moving swiftly. Me and Lexi, made quick passage. Through the entrance of the keep. For us, our chances of survival, were very slim, indeed.

Still moving as quietly, as possible. We soon realized, we were entering a secret passage way. But when we entered the passage, we then realized,. It was a freezing cold ice cave. We were surprised that K Rool, would have this, too.

Moving slowly on the ice. We were on thin ice. For real. There was no explanation to it. We knew, that if the ice cracked, we would drown, in an instant.

"Let's keep together, Reesie." Said Lexi. "It's best to be VERY careful, **here**. Who knows what could happen , on this very thin ice, like this."

We kept moving through the tin ice. As we kept moving, we then saw another passage way. But it lead to more of K Rool's dangerous fortress.

Entering K Roll's Keep, once more. Me and Lexi, were on the run, through the keep. Bt right out of nowhere. The floor, we were standing on. Began rising upwards, we soon realized, that we would be crushed to death. If we didn't make it out in, time!

"KEEP MOVING!" I shouted, as me and Lexi ran on all fours. To avoid the deadly crushing keep. "IT'S THE ONLY WAY WE'LL BE STILL ALIVE!"

We kept running, as fat as our hands and feet, could carry us. Running out of breath. We had to slow down, but we didn't rest for not even a second. We knew Ben was in here. Somewhere, and we weren't going to stop, until we found him. And had taken K Rool, down. Once and for all.

Several hours, had past, since that frightening experience. But I knew, that the going, wouldn't get any easier. From here on in.

Heading even farther, into K Rool's fortress. We then began, seeing something rising high up, towards us. We noticed something was on the ground, that some Kremlings must've forgot to get. And when the green slime, touched the object. It turned into ashes.

It didn't take us, too long, for us to realize what it was… It was poison! And it was coming for us!

"CLIMB! CLIMB AS FAST AS YOU CAN, LEXI!" I screamed. Climbing up the chained fence. Now, our chances of survival, were VERY slim!

We continued climbing, as fast as our monkey agility could allow us to. Me and Lexi, made it up safely, up the keep. But, sadly, beaten up very serve, on our journey. To rescue Ben.

We started a long way, up a massive stair case. We were growing very tired, from all of the running. We just wanted to take a break. But we knew Ben was in here. And I was about to find out, for myself.

"ANYONE THERE?!" I heard a very familiar voice call out. "PLEASE! IS ANYONE THERE?! "

It didn't take me too long, to figure out, who it was. It was Benjamin! Finally, at last had found him!

I began running as fast as my feet, could carry me. I was so excited, to see my older brother. After such a long time. Lexi followed behind me, she was just as excited to see Ben, as well as getting him out of that cell, he was trapped in.

We barged into the room Ben was locked up, in. My heart raced, as I saw him. Me and Lexi, rushed over to his cell. Tears filled up in my eyes. I was so happy, that I was going to end up crying. I was that happy, to see him. At long, last. We were reunited.

"Girls!" Ben cried, excitedly. "You came all this way, to rescue me?" Tears filled up in his eyes. As he saw me and Lexi. We had multiple cuts and bruises, on our faces, and bodies. I couldn't take it, any longer. I then broke down, into a down pour of tears. Amd started crying.

"Aww. Don't cry, little buddy." Ben said sweetly. Gently patting my head. "We'll be out of here, in no time."

"I'm just glad, that you're alive!" I cried. "I thought I'd never see you, again!"

"I was thinking the same thing, too. Little buddy. I'm just happy, you're safe." He gently wiped my eyes. As then soon realized. We had to escape, and now!

Just about, as we were going to open Ben's cell. A smoke bomb, went off. We couldn't see anything. With smoke in the way.

When the fog cleared, we then saw Ben's cage opened. But there was no sign of him, anywhere, in the keep.

We then soon realized, K Rool, must've have taken him, while the smoke bomb was on!

"Lexi! We have to go after him!" I cried. "K Rool, must have him, in the Flying Krock!"

"But how are we going to get up there?!" Lexi asked.

We then saw Squawks. Swoopig down, he grabbed us. And started flying towards the Flying Krock.

"Follow that ship, Squawks!" I ordered. "K Rool's going to get it, this time!"

Our next destination, was the Flying Krock. The final battle, was about to begin!

 **HOLY CRAP! K ROOL, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!**

 **Hehe, alright, guys. Hope you liked this new chapter! Chapter thirteen, is on the way!**

 **Goodbye, everyone!**


	13. The Duel With K Rool

**CAHPTER THIRTEEN IS HEREEEEEEEEE!**

 **The music you'll listen to, will be: Bad Bird Rag, Crocodile Cacophony, and K Rool 2.**

 **Now, read on…**

Me, Lexi, and Squawks. Were in hot pursuit, on the Flying Krock. K Rool, had taken away Ben, from us. While trying to rescue him. And now, my quest only had just gotten longer, and longer, by the minute.

Squawks, flew as fast as his wings would allow him to. But growing tired, and not wanting to give up, on anything. Squawks kept flying. H e wasn't going to stop, for one second.

"Bwark! We're almost there!" Squawks exclaimed, flying even close, to the flying ship. "K Rool, has nowhere to hide, now, girls!"

Squawks kept himself, in hot pursuit. The Flying Krock, was not too far off, from us. Just then, we saw a black parrot, come out of the open door. It wasn't someone we knew. It was none other, than Screech! Squawks The Parrot's enemy! H e saw us, and knew right away. That we were danger to K Rool.

"This guy is nothing but trouble!" Said Squawks. Flying over Screech, in any way he could.

"Oh, hello there. My old pal!" Screech cried. Stabbing his talon, into Squawks's chest. "How do you like that? Pretty bird?!"

"KEEP GOING, SQUAWKS!" Lexi cried. "DON'T STOP, FOR NOTHING!"

Squawks kept his word, and flew as fast as he could. Away from Screech, Squawks flew me and Lexi. Into the opened door. But once he did, he fell to the ground.

"I'll be alright. Go, go rescue Benjamin. He needs you, more than ever, Reesie, and Lexi. "

Heading away from our friend, we entered into K Rool's control room. Only to see, that he was ready to kill us off.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two girls, I tried to constantly KILL!" K Rool bellowed. "Looks like I'll have my chance, now!"

K Rool, ran straight towards us. Trying to attack. But we knew what we were supposed to do. Dodging every attack, he made. K Rool, only got more angry. By the second.

"Okay. You wanna play games, now do you? Well, alright then!" K Rool, fired his blunderbuss. Causing a spiked cannonball to come flying out of it.

Lexi dodged it, but I however, was behind her. And didn't notice the cannonball, coming my way. It jabbed me, right in my side, I could barely even move. But in horrible pain. I slowly got up to my feet, and tried my hardest to take Rool, down. But as a result, he grabbed me by my neck. And started to choke me, to death!

"Well, this looks like the end of the line, for you. Little Kong!" K Rool said. Laughing evilly. "You're never going to save the island. You know why? Because, you're nothing but a useless runt! Barely able to even lift up a barrel, twice your own size!" K Rool pointed his blunderbuss, at my heart. "Any last words, Reesie Kong?"

Lexi, noticed me, and rushed away, as fast as she could. Why was she leaving me?! Was she going to let me die?! It could never be true!

Just then, Jess saw me and K Rool. K Rool, noticed his teenage son, and threw him the blunderbuss. With great care, Jess pointed the gun. Straight at my head!

"You crossed the line, now. Kong!" Jess, was about to shoot. "Say goodbye, to all of you're friends, and family. Oh, wait. YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS, OR FAMILY! BEN WILL JUST THROW YOU OUT INTO THE JUNGLE, AND ABAON YOU!"

Hearing this, shattered my heart, to pieces. I couldn't believe, on what I had just heard! Was everything Jess said, true?!

"REESIE!" I heard Lexi and Ben, exclaim. "YOU'D BEST KEEP HER ALIVE, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!"

But, it was too late. Jess, pulled the trigger, And the spiked cannonball. Went right in my chest. I collapsed to the ground. As the two reptiles, laughed so evilly.

"I TOLD YA, I'D BEAT YOU DOWN!" Ben shouted at he top of his lungs. "NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!"

Ben lunged himself, towards, K Rool. Followed by Lexi. The two, beat him down, but soon. The two were over powered. K Roo, had taken them down. And now, his plan. Was sure to work.

"Nothing can stop me, now! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" K Rool laughed. "I'LL BE THE GREATEST VILLAN, OF ALL TIME!"

Noticing that one of the cannonballs, was out in the open. Luckly, no spikes were on it, whatsoever. Picking it up. I threw it, directly into the blunderbuss, while Rool. Was too busy laughing his head off. The gun, began to spark, shorten out. As K Rool, realized, what was happening.

"NO! I COULDN'T BE BEATEN, BY A USELESS, LITTLE RUNT!" K Rool, then was sent, flying out the window. Jess, was right in the spot. Rool was going to, and the both of them. Fell, out of the plane. And fell towards the sea. Nowhere to be seen.

Seeing the two, plunge towards the open sea. I then realized, I had defeated K Rool! At last! I conquest, had come to an end.

I turned around, to see my older brother, and Lexi. Ben lowered himself to my height, and opened his arms to hug me. It was something I wanted to do, the moment I found him!

Rushing over to my sibling, I jumped into his arms. And began sobbing. Finally, at long, long last. We were reunited.

"Oh, Ben! I thought I'd never see you, again!" I said through my tears. "I'm glad you're alive!"

"Aww. There, there, little buddy." Ben said, hugging me even more. "You're big brother's gotcha."

Lexi, couldn't help but be adored at the sight. She was very happy to see me and Ben, back together, at last.

"I must admit, Reesie. You're a brave little Kong!" Lexi said. "Looks like Rool's plan, is history!"

Seeing Funky's plane, me, Ben, and Lexi. Waved at him, to let him, know. It was time, to get out of here.

"K Rool's in the Lost World, now girls! He plans to use the power that holds the chamber, to unleash the power to destroy us, all!" Funky said. "I'd best get you two there!"

"Great. I have to fight him,. Again…" I sighed, now fearing, that I wouldn't be alive. Next time.

Ben gently petted my back. Giving me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, little Reesie-buddy. I'm not going to let him, hurt you."

"You're coming?!" Lexi cried,. Getting very excited. "Are you sure, Ben?"

"Of course I am! I'm not going to let Rool kidnap me. And take over Kongo Bongo, without a fight!" He turned to me. "You with me, little buddy?"

"I sure am! C'mon, guys! Let's take K Rool down, once and for all!"

The three of us, hopped into Funky's plane. And as it took to the skies, the Lost World. Was the final destination. This time, K Rool was going to pay. For everything, he did to the Kong's!

" _You're going to get it, this time. King K Rool! And this time, Ben's ready to defeat you, too! You're in for a world of pain!_

 **Looks like the Lost World's the final place! Wow! Isn't that great?! My third Fanfic, is going to be the first one to be finished!**

 **Hope to see reviews, for the chapter! I'll be so happy!**

 **Goodnight, my dear, friends. And readers!**


	14. The Final Battle In The Lost World

**The final chapter, is among us! Isn't that great!?**

 **How excited are all of you!?**

 **Tis' be the moment, when I finish, my first story. On this site.**

 **The music you'll listen to, will be: Lost World Anthem, Primal Rave, Kroock's March, Crocodile Cacophony, and the Ending theme. From SMA3 Yoshi's Island. As well, as the 100% completed theme, from the GBA version.**

 **Now, read on…**

There we were, now in the Lsot World. Me, Lexi, and my older brother, Ben. Were ready to take Kong K Rool, his son, Jess. And the rest of the Kremling gang, down.

Funky landed us, to a safe spot. Not too far away, from K Rool's hiding place. And quickly began to warn us.

"You've got to be **very** careful, here. You guys. Danger lurks around every corner, here. So, keep watch over yourselves, here. Diddy and Dixie, almost didn't make it out, alive!"

I gulped several times, in absolute fear. That I was going to be killed, along with my friends. I started shaking all over. My fear, had increased by a thousand. In just a few seconds.

Ben, noticed my scared expression. And gently pated my head, as he gave me a very reassuring smile. I couldn't help, but smile back, at my older brother. I was now, feeling a little braver. Than I was, before.

"Good luck, you guys!" Said Funky. Taking off to the skies. "You're going to need all the luck, you can get!"

Funky was gone. And now, our final half of my conquest. Was going to come to an end.

Following the trail, to Krocodile Kore. Me, Lexi, and Ben. Weren't going to stop, for nothing. Until K Rool's plan, was taken down. And he was defeated. Once and for all.

Seeing a massive horde of Kremlings, coming our way. We hid, right away. Not wanting to be caught by the carnivorous retiles. We kept hidden, for a period of time. Until Lexi, scanned the area. The Kremlings had left the area. And decided to search, somewhere else.

"The coast is clear." Lexi whispered, emerging from our hiding place. "Come on, guys. K Rool, shouldn't be too far away!"

Making quick, through the area. The three of us, kept on moving. We knew that he core to this dreaded place. We kept moving through the trail. We knew, K Rool, wasn't too far away.

Hours were passing, our feet were growing tired. Even though I was leading the way. I was exhausted. I felt like, I wanted to collapse onto the ground. At any moment.

Ben, saw me, lagging far behind. He walked over to me, and lifted me, onto his shoulders. I was very relieved. I was glad, I was going to be off of my feet. For a little while.

"You've been on you're feet, for a very long time. Little buddy." Ben said, smiling at me. " It'd be best for you to get some rest."

"You're right." I replied, looking around my surroundings. "I need a break, from all of this running. Those Kremlings, are driving me, up the wall."

Ben laughed, slightly. As we continued to move on. Eventually, we saw a massive cave. In the shape of a crocodile's head. We knew where to head to, now. Krocodile Kore. Was just minutes, away.

W entered inside, the fortress. As Ben placed me, back on my feet. We then saw K Rool, Jess, and the entire Kremling gang. Rool was seething. He was shocked that we had made it, to his fortress. And now, he was ready to kill all three of us. Off!

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two adult Kong's, and the little runt!" Said K Rool. "Now, Benjamin. You already know my plan, to destroy all of Kongo Bongo. What about you're two little friends?"

"What plan?" I asked. "What are you talking about, lizard face?"

K Rool, cleared his throat. And recited the plan.

 _Behind these doors, a power lays._

 _A power that can be used in many ways._

 _Many lands can be conquered with it._

 _Anything it's controller sees fit._

 _But to open the doors, a hero has to bleed._

 _A hero who helps anyone, in their time of need._

 _A hero, free from any greed._

 _Of all monkeys, the most clever._

 _One smarter, was born never._

 _For each drop of blood, this Is spilled in this room._

 _For each millimeter will open these doors, that guard the chamber of doom."_

"Wow. That's sure an awful poem." Lexi remarked. "I bet you made that all up, yourself, K Rool."

"I know. I said so, myself!" Ben replied.

"So, Benjamin. You must bleed, in order, to open these doors." Said K Rool. "So,-"

"WAIT!" I cried. Interrupting K Rool. " He doesn't have to. (gulps) I'll have, too."

"What!?" Ben shouted. "You can't be serious, are you, little buddy?"

(sighs) "Ben, I've never done anything greedy, in my entire life. And you haven't, either. So, I have to be the one, who has to bleed…"

"I'm **NOT** going to watch, my younger sister. Get killed!" Ben scolded. "I don't want to see, yet another member of our family. Die."

"Oh, how touching… PLAY TIME'S OVER!" Rool, jabbed a knife into my arm. As I screamed in horrible pain, the doors. Slowly began to open.

"YES! YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! KONGO BONGO ISLAND, WILL SOON BE MINE!"

"We can't let him, get away!" I exclaimed. Getting up to my feet."We have to stop him!"

"She's right!" Lexi pointed out. "Who knows what could happen to our home?!"

"Well, let's show him, not to mess, with the Kong's!" Ben declared.

Following the two, I managed to keep up. Despite, I had a wound, of blood in my arm. I kept up the pace. We entered into the core of the Lost World. And saw Rool, laughing evilly.

"Finally! After thirty years! My plan is going to work out. After all!" K Rool laughed even harder. "And no one's going to stop, me!"

"Oh, we're sorry." Ben said teasingly. "Were we interrupting something?"

"BLAST YOU KONG'S!" Rool shouted. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT THIS TIME!"

K Rool, then saw a huge crate of dynamite. And then realized, what to do. This time, Rool's blunderbuss. Was nowhere around. So, going over to the dynamite. We soon realized. We had to beat him, or else. We would be killed in a massive explosion!

"Looks like the end of the line, for you. Kong's!" K Rool exclaimed. "Any last words, before you three get killed?"

We then heard Funky's plane engine, roaring up ahead. We called to him, as loud as we could. Funky soared in. And noticed, right away. That the place, was about to explode!

"Hop in, guys!" Funky cried. "Let's get outta here!"

We hopped into Funky's plane. And took off. But as we did, Rool, grabbed onto the wing. Clinging for dear life.

"You're not leaving, without me!" He roared. "How do you like the sound of that?!"

"How about this?!" I kicked Rool, in his bloodshot red eye. And he was sent. Tumbling down. And soo. The whole place, exploded!

"We've got him!" Lexi cried. "Yes! We don't have to worry about him, anymore!"

Seeing the place explode. I then realized. I was a hero, at long last! My dream had come true!

"Way to go, little buddy!" Ben exclaimed. Hugging me tightly, joined in by Lexi. I blushed deeply. As we made our journey, home. Me and Lexi, Filed Ben, in on all the details of our adventure.

Eventually, we made it home. Everyone, we knew wasn't around, at the time. Since it was just starting to turn into night. I, was extremely tired. As so was Lexi. Lexi headed back to her home, while me and Ben. Did the same.

"I must admit, you were very brave, out there. Little buddy." Ben said happily, patting my back. "I knew you'd come and rescue me."

I beamed with pride. At long, long last. My dream to become a hero. Had finally, come true.

By the time, we made it back to our house. I was just so glad to be back home! But at the same time, I was very tired. I wanted to collapse on the ground. My long adventure, had my hands and feet. Aching. All, I wanted to do. Was rest, for many hours, on end.

'You go get some sleep, you really deserve it, little buddy." Ben said kindly.

"I weakly, walked into my bedroom. Putting myself into bed, my eyes were slowly starting to close. That was, until I felt Ben, gently patting my head. I turned to my older sibling, and smiled. As he did the same.

"Goodnight, my heroic, little Reesie-buddy." Ben said, softly. "I hope you have some pleasant dreams."

"I hope the same, for you, too. My big Benjamin-buddy." I then fell into a peaceful darkness. As the moments of my conquest, appeared as my dreams, for the night.

It was over, it was all over. At last, I was a hero, a hero to everyone, a hero to my home. But most of all, I was Benjamin's hero.

The next morning, seemed like every other. But, today, seemed quite different. From the others. Me, Ben, and Lexi/ Were just taking a stroll, through the jungle. Minding our own business. Until we saw the Yoshi's. Who were taking a vacation to Kongo Bongo, for the year. They seemed very excited. As they were jumping, with huge smiles, on their faces.

They gathered around, in a circle. And then. They started to shout.

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!" When they were saying my name.

Ben lifted me, onto his shoulders. "You hear, that, little buddy? They're cheering for you!"

"I felt vvery proud, inside. For the rest of the day. Our victory, was celebrated. We had rescued Benjamin, from King K Rool. Who was now, dead. And the island. Was safe, from days to come.

 **THE END!**

 **YES! AT LONG LAST! IT'S COMPLETE!**

 **I would love to give a very special thanks, to all of my friends, and family. But most of all. I'd love to thank, DiddyKF1. If it weren't for him, this story wouldn't have completed.**

 **Alright, I'll see you guys, in Unbreakable Bonds.**

 **See you guys, tomorrow!**


End file.
